amour sans fin
by puduchan
Summary: "Jika tanda itu menghilang, itu artinya berakhir. Dan semua akan benar-benar berakhir, ketika salah satu akan pergi." [JENO] [JAEMIN] [NOMIN] [JAEMNO] [NCT] BXB


"Apa kamu benar-benar akan pergi?"

Jaemin duduk di pinggiran kasur. Meremat ujung piamanya dengan gusar. Sementara tatapannya, menatap punggung Jeno. Lelaki itu duduk di lantai, sedang mengemasi pakaiannya.

"Jangan berlebihan. Bukankah aku sudah biasa melakukan _trip_ seperti ini dengan klub ku? Kenapa sangat khawatir?" Jika diselisik lebih dalam, ada sedikit getaran pada nada bicara Jeno barusan.

Entah. Itu seperti ada sebuah perasaan asing yang hinggapㅡyang Jaemin sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Ia selalu mengulang pertanyaan dengan maksud yang sama. _'Apa serius akan pergi?' 'Berapa lama?'_ Terdengar seperti Jaemin yang tidak ingin Jeno pergi.

Memang benar. Jeno akan berangkat besok, namun Jaemin masih enggan melepaskan.

"Berjanji padaku untuk pulang dengan selamat." Kalimat Jaemin seperti perintah, bukan permintaan.

Jeno tersenyum, memperlihatkan matanya yang juga ikut tersenyum. Namun, kerutan di wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan. Tangannya bergerak menutup koper, kemudian berbalik menatap Jaemin. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Na."

Jaemin menghela napas dan menunduk dalam. Terasa berat di hatinya. Pun, berat mengatakan pada Jeno untuk memintanya jangan pergi.

Jaemin tahu, bahwa Jeno sangat mencintai alam. Jeno mencintai Hobinya; menjelajahi alam dan mempelajarinya. Jaemin cukup bisa mengerti akan itu. Walaupun, cukup sering ia merasa seperti dinomor duakan, Jaemin tidak bisa menyuruh Jeno berhenti.

Jeno selesai mengemasi semua perlengkapannya selama di perjalanan nanti. Ia melirik Jaemin yang masih duduk di pinggiran ranjang, yang mana sedang menatapnya. Jeno menghampiri Jaemin. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan menatap Jaemin tepat di irisnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap pucuk kepala Jaemin lembut. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada _belahan jiwanya_.

Jeno tahu akan kekhawatiran Jaemin. Karena ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas detak jantung Jaemin yang menggila. Juga, rasa sesak yang dirasakannya.

Kemudian, Jeno mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaemin. Menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dan di detik itu juga, Jeno meringis. Dadanya terasa amat sakit. Seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum runcing. Maniknya memanas, namun sebisa mungkin Jeno menahan agar ia tidak mengeluarkan air matanya.

Dan apa? Benar saja. Jaemin menangis di bahunya.

 _Mereka bilang, jika belahan jiwamu menangis; kau juga akan tahu dan juga merasakannya._

 _Merasakan apa?_

 _Ada dua. Yang pertama, jika ia menangis karena ia bahagia, maka yang akan kau rasakan adalah; perasaan tenang dan nyaman di tubuhmu. Juga aroma cherry blossom di sekitarmu. Yang kedua, jika ia memangis karena kau membuatnya sedih atau terluka. Maka yang akan kau rasakan adalah; seperti ribuan jarum runcing yang menikam jantungmu._

Jeno manahan sakit di dadanya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya sambil sesekali mengusap punggung Jaemin. Bisikan kata tenang terdengar lembut di telinga Jaemin. Namun itu semakin membuatnya menangis. Jeno hanya diam dan berusaha menenangkan belahan jiwanya.

* * *

Mereka berbaring di bawah selimut yang sama. Dengan Jeno yang mendekap erat tubuh Jaemin. Anak itu tertidur setelah menangis cukup lama.

Jeno merasa brengsek malam itu. _Ah, dirinya 'kan memang brengsek._ Jeno jelas ia tahu apa yang membuat Jaemin menjadi seperti itu.

Sebelum ini, Jaemin tidak pernah berperilaku aneh seperti ini. Tidak pernah menangis karena khawatir akan perjalanan Jeno. Sama sekali tidak pernah. _Dan malam ini adalah pertama kalinya._

Jeno mengelus lembut rambut Jaemin. Menatap belahan jiwanya yang sedang terlelap. Jeno mati-matian menahan tangis. Ia telah berdosa. Sebuah ikatan suci, telah ternodai. Mata yang terpejam itu, dulunya sangat ia jaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Ia bahkan telah bersumpah, untuk tidak menyakiti belahan jiwanya.

 _ **Jika ia melanggar sumpah, ia bersedia mati.**_ Namun, iblis tetaplah iblis.

Jeno terperangkap dengan mudah. Semua tersimpan indah oleh topengnya selama dua bulan terakhir.

Namun Jaemin tidak bodoh.

ㅡ _**Dan ia bersiap untuk pergi karna itu.**_

* * *

Pagi harinya, seperti biasa. Jaemin bangun lebih awal. Melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa. Membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua dan menyediakan semua keperluan Jeno.

Pagi itu, mereka makan dengan hening. Pagi itu, berbeda. Tidak ada rengekan manja dari Jaemin. Dan tidak ada kata-kata mesum yang terlontar dari mulut Jeno.

Semua seakan hilang.

"Pukul berapa pesawat kamu akan berangkat?" Jaemin mengalah. Membuka percakapan pertama.

Jeno menghabiskan potongan sosis terakhirnya. Meneguk segelas air kemudian membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu. "Pukul delapan. Dan sepertinya aku harus segera pergi sekarang." Jeno berdiri, dan memakai mantelnya. Ia berjalan ke luar dari dapur dan menyandang ranselnya. Jaemin mengikuti dari belakang.

"Menginaplah di rumah Haechan kalau kamu takut sendirian."

Jaemin mengangguk. Ia mendekat dan merapikan mantel Jeno. Matanya kembali memanas.

Jeno yang sadar, segera memeluk Jaemin. "Maaf." Satu kata terucap. _Mewakili segalanya._

Jaemin semakin menangis. Memeluk Jeno erat seolah enggan melepasnya pergi.

"Jangan menangis, Na. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Senyuman berusaha Jeno tampilkan ketika dadanya kembali terasa sakit.

 _Sebuah perkataan kebohongan baru saja terucap._

"Na, jangan begini. Lupakan sejenak apa yang menjadi bebanmu."

Jaemin sedikit terisak. Dadanya benar-benar sesak. "Lalu, aku harus apa untuk menghapusnya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini?"

Jeno lagi-lagi tersenyum, setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Jangan berusaha untuk menghapus atau menghilangkannya. Maafkan. Perlahan, Na. semua akan hilang begitu saja. Kamu mungkin tidak akan bisa melupakan, maka dari itu aku memohon padamu, maafkan, aku mohon." Jeno mengecup pucuk kepala Jaemin. Menghirup aroma shampo yang sampai kapanpun akan tetap menjadi favoritnya. "Ingat selalu Na. Aku mencintai belahan jiwaku. Dan tetap akan begitu sampai kapanpun."

Dada Jeno sesak bercampur perih. Tangis Jaemin tak kunjung usai.

Dengan perlahan, Jeno melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Aku mencintaimu. Maaf." Sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Jaemin dari Jeno.

 _Mereka sama-sama tahu, bahwa itu akan menjadi yang terakhir._

Kemudian Jeno pergi.

Perlahan, berjauhan. Dengan perasaan yang menyesakkan.

* * *

Jaemin duduk di tepian kasur. Bertanya dalam hati, kapan terakhir kalinya ia menangis seperti ini? Jaemin bahkan tidak menangis jika Jeno memarahinya.

Apa seperti inilah efek dari belahan jiwa? Jaemin menangis. Memperlihatkan pada semesta, bahwa dirinya lemah.

Begitu lemah, sehingga ia terus menangis.

Apakah ini sebuah insting?

Tangannya bergerak membuka laci meja nakas. Sebuah amplop coklat yang terlihat seperti api di matanya. Jaemin membuka amplop itu. Siap menerima rasa sakit lagi.

Sekali lagi, Jaemin tidak bodoh.

Karena selama ini, ia tahu semuanya. Selama dua bulan terakhir ini.

Mereka adalah sepasang belahan jiwa yang telah lama menyatu. Jeno tidak bisa berbohong lagi.

Amplop itu, berisi barang bukti. Sebuah barang bukti atas pelanggaran sumpah.

Foto-foto Jeno,

 _bersama selingkuhannya_.

Jaemin menahan sesak di dada. Merobek foto-foto itu dan membuangnya asal. Hanya masih tidak menyangka. Jeno akan melanggar sumpahnya. Apa boleh Jaemin mengutuk semesta? Juga mengutuk takdir yang sudah mempermainkan mereka sekejam ini?

Apa semua belahan jiwa berakhir seperti ini? Jika tidak, mengapa hal seperti ini terjadi pada mereka?

Perlahan, Jaemin melepas cincin di jari manisnya. Sebuah pengikat hubungan mereka. Dengan tangan bergetar, Jaemin mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Jeno.

Untuk terakhir kalinya.

Panggilan tersambung, suara Jeno yang serak menyapa Jaemin. Bersusah payah Jaemin menahan isakannya agar berbicara dengan baik.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu." Jaemin menarik napasnya, mencoba menetralkan rasa sesaknya. "Maaf, Aku tidak bisa menuruti permintaan kamu. Aku tetap akan menghilangkannya. Na Jaemin akan selalu mencintai Jeno. Aku mencintaimu, dan selamat tinggal."

Panggilan terputus.

Isakan pilu terdengar di kamar yang penuh memori. Jaemin memandang sekitar. Mencoba mengingat momen yang pernah tercipta di ruangan ini. Bersamaan dengan itu, Jaemin melirik pergelangan tangannya. Sebuah pola berbentuk bunga yang dikelilingi tali, perlahan memudar.

Jeno melanggar sumpahnya. _Dan ia akan menerima akibatnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jeno memandang pahit layar ponselnya. Masih tidak menyangka bahwa ia-lah yang menghancurkan segalanya.

Jeno menangis. Bersama perasaan cinta dan rasa bersalah yang memeluknya.

 _It's time to say goodbye._

 _Jeno always loves jaemin. Forever, until he death._

 _His soulmate, Jaemin, loves him too._

 _But, it's over._

 **ㅡ** **END.**

.

.

.

* * *

ㅡ **Epilog** ;

Jaemin memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak lagi menangis. Air matanya telah kering. Jiwanya melayang entah kemana. Namun Renjun menangis di sebelahnya-terisak kencang. Ia menangisi segalanya. Takdir yang mempermainkan sahabatnya, juga perihal kehilangan.

Haechan, yang saat ini duduk di hadapan mereka juga terdiam. Tangan kanannya meremat ponselnya dengan kuat. Perasaannya tak kalah hancur dengan Jaemin. Matanya memanas. Saat ia melihat Renjun yang semakin menangis ketika melihat wajah pucat Jaemin-terlihat seperti mayat hidup, Haechan seperti terhempas ke dasar jurang. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan. Kali ini, Haechan ingin mengutuk siapa?

Berita yang baru saja mereka dapatkan, sanggup membuat mereka hancur. Tentu saja Jaemin yang menjadi paling hancur.

 _Yah_. Semua berakhir. Benar-benar berakhir. Mereka bilang, semua tidak tertolong. Terjatuh ditengah lautan luas, apa yang bisa diharapkan? Tentu saja kematian.

Pesawat yang membawa Jeno dan yang lainnya, tenggelam hingga dasar laut. Jauh tertarik ke dalam air. Dingin dan beku.

Menyedihkan bukan?

Perlahan, pola di tangan Jaemin memudar. Terus memudar hingga _**menghilang**_. Benang merah yang tersambung di jari kelingking mereka _**terputus**_. Ikatan mereka, telah terputus.


End file.
